Our Relationship
by DoubleTripleTrouble
Summary: Taehyung si pesimis ulung memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang suami. Jungkook si sempurna yang jatuh cinta, tapi bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikannya. Bisakah Taehyung menjadi seorang suami? Berhasilkah Jungkook mengungkapkan cintanya? It's my first KookV not VKook. Enjoyed!


**S** ejak kecil cita-cita seorang Kim Taehyung adalah ingin menjadi seorang pilot. Terbang ke angkasa, keliling dunia, hingga yang paling menyenangkan baginya, yaitu mengendarai pesawat sungguhan.

Hah, klasik sekali.

Namun, setelah mendengar berita yang sempat memporak - porandakan negeri gingseng tersebut, mengenai pesawat yang tenggelam di laut membuat Taehyung berpikir kembali untuk menjadi seorang pilot. Bagaimana jika kejadian itu juga menimpanya kelak? tidak, terima kasih.

Dan sejak saat itu, pilot dicoret dari daftar cita-citanya.

Tentunya Taehyung kecil tidak kehabisan ide dalam persiapan masa depannya. Setelah berpikir keras, akhirnya dia menemukan impian yang menurutnya tepat.

Seorang dokter.

 _Memakai jas putih, kaca mata, sepatu mengkilap, wahhhh pasti aku akan sangat tampan,_ begitulah pikir bocah 6 tahun itu. Ditambah lagi, dengan banyaknya 'informasi berharga' dari sang sahabat, Park Jimin.

Yeah, sangat berharga.

Taehyung masih ingat betul saat bagaimana sahabatnya itu 'mendemonstasikan'betapa kerennya menjadi seorang dokter (karena demi tuhan, semua orang tau betapa terobsesinya si kecil Park terhadap dokter) yang katanya memiliki _point_ berharga dibanding daftar cita - cita apapun, _Kau akan dikelilingi ahju- ani, perawat - perawat cantik, Tae._ bisiknya saat sedang berdiskusi mengenai rencana masa depan mereka.

Taehyung kecil yang saat itu mendapat _dukungan_ sahabatnya, dengan suka hati bercerita kepada siapa pun mengenai cita-citanya. Sampai suatu ketika seorang gadis kecil -teman sekolahnya bertanya, _"Taetae, bagaimana jika pasien mu meninggal dunia? bukankah kau akan dipenjara?"_ begitulah pertanyaan polos itu terlontar.

Mendengarnya sungguh membuat Taehyung kecil takut. Bagaimanapun juga, kalo dipikir - pikir kemungkinan yang dikatakan temannya bisa saja terjadi. Akhirnya, kembali Taehyung kecil berpikir ulang mengenai rencana masa depannya.

 _Guru? tidak, aku bodoh soal pelajaran._ -coret

 _Pebisnis? tapi kalo aku bangkrut, jatuh miskin begitu? ah, tidak._ -Coret

 _Bagaimana dengan polisi? pasti keren kemana-mana membawa senjata. Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku terluka saat menangkap kriminal? syukur-syukur hanya terluka, tapi bagaimana jika meninggal? ah~ tidak jadi._ -Coret

 _Koki? tidak, tidak, tidak! itu pekerjaan perempuan. Aku tidak mau mengahabiskan waktu di dapur. Hah~ -_ Coret

 _Aktor? Woah, mungkin jadi aktor lebih baik. Aku akan terkenal, masuk televisi pula. Tapi setiap bintang tidak akan selalu bersinar bukan? dan jika sudah redup, apa aku akan jadi pengangguran? aish, menyebalkan._ -Coret

Taehyung yang saat itu tidak menemukan cita-cita yang tepat merasa frustasi. Semua macam cita-cita sudah dia pikirkan, tapi semuanya punya sisi negatif yang akan membuatnya hancur. Hingga akhirnya dia memilih cita-cita yang sederhana dan cukup aman.

Seorang suami.

Dia tidak ingin dibilang naif, bagaimanapun juga Taehyung tau menjadi suami itu berarti dia akan mengalah pada istri, mempeributkan hal tidak penting, menjadi pihak yang mencari uang (dan Taehyung masih bingung dari mana dia akan mendapat uang dengan cita-cita menjadi suami. _Ah masa bodo,_ pikirnya.) dan setelah semua masa-masa bahagia dia akan mengalami masa perceraian, duduk dibangku sidang dan memperebutkan hak anak.

Cih, selalu seperti itu siklusnya.

Tapi tidak apa, setidaknya dengan menjadi suami tidak akan membahayakan keselamatannya. Ya, yang penting selamat. _Toh_ , setelah cerai dia bisa menikah lagi.

Ha! sempurna. Pokoknya Taehyung akan menjadi suami saja. Titik.

.

.

Tapi, yang namanya masa depan, kita belum mengetahui pasti apa yang akan terjadi, bukan?

Semoga saja Taehyung kecil kita bisa menjadi seorang suami dimasa depan.

Yeah, semoga saja.

Semoga.

.

.

.

 **Our Relationship**

…

…

 **.**

 _ **T**_ _aehyung_ _ **K**_ _im,_ _ **J**_ _ungkook_ _ **J**_ _eon_

 _(_ _ **K**_ _ook_ _ **V)**_

 _._

 _ **O**_ _ther_ _ **C**_ _ast_

 _(_ _ **M**_ _uncul_ _ **S**_ _ejalan_ _ **C**_ _erita)_

 _._

 _ **H**_ _appy_ _ **R**_ _eading_ _ **! ^^**_

 _ **.**_

…

…

 **T** aehyung tidak mengerti. Dia lahir di Korea, tumbuh di Korea, dan sudah lebih dari enam belas tahun dia habiskan hidupnya untuk mengabdi (atau lebih tepat disebut memasrahkan diri) di Korea.

Tapi, kenapa harus ada yang namanya pelajaran Sejarah Korea? astaga, siapapun yang terlahir dan tinggal di Korea pasti tahu bagaimana sejarah negaranya. Tentu saja ini hanya membuang waktu berharga yang dia miliki (Taehyung mengatakan ini karena, demi koleksi singa jantan dikamarnya, dia amat sangat membenci pelajaran itu. Masa bodoh dengan sejarah yang tidak dia mengerti sama sekali).

 _Triiiiinnngggggggg_

"Yak! TAEHYUNG-AH, ayo berganti pakaian olahraga." begitu, selalu begitu. Ingin sekali Taehyung memukul kepala si pencetus dokter, _ehm_ maksudnya Jimin. Sahabat sehidup-sehidupnya (Jimin tidak pernah mau menyebut persahabatan mereka sehidup-semati, karena itu sama saja menyumpahi mereka cepat mati, katanya) ini selalu memanggil namanya dengan beteriak, tapi berubah normal ketika menyebut kalimat sebelum atau sesudah namanya, hanya sa- ah, pusing! pokoknya si Park selalu berteriak hanya ketika memanggil namanya. Pokoknya _gitu_. Titik.

Taehyung baru selesai dari acara coret-coret buku bagian belakangnya (ini adalah kegiatan rutinnya saat pelajaran Sejarah Korea) langsung beranjak menuju ruang loker, mengabaikan teriakan Jimin yang lagi-lagi meneriakan namanya.

Ughh, Taehyung malu, sungguh.

.

.

Sepanjang dia berjalan menuju koridor, Taehyung tidak pernah berhenti berfikir, _kenapa sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah memiliki kekasih?_

Padahal untuk anak seusianya dia sudah terbilang _cukup_ keren _kok._

Tinggi? -ceklis

Tampan? -ceklis

Pintar? _setidaknya aku tidak terlalu bodoh_ -ceklis

"Yo, tulang berjalan."

Miskin? _Heh, siapapun yang melihat rambut jingga terang ku tentu tahu betapa kayanya seorang Kim_ (padahal itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali, astaga).

Mempesona? _Itu sih tidak usah ditanya_ -ceklis.

"Yak! singa amazon!"

 _Tuh kan,_ semuanya sudah sempurna _kok._ Semua hal yang Taehyung butuhkan untuk menarik minat pembeli, _eh_ maksudnya wanita, sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang belum (Taehyung tidak akan menyebut 'tidak', karena itu dapat menutup kemungkinan, menurutnya) ada wanita yang menjadi kekasihnya.

Astaga _dragon._

Dan yang paling menyebalkan, sejak tahun pertamanya berada di SOMA Seoul (School Of Music and Acting) dia langsung mendapatkan _secret admirer_ atau yang lebih parah, pernyataan cinta langsung. Oke, kalo para wanita _sih_ Taehyung tidak akan mempermasalahkannya, dia justru menyambut dengan sukacita, _malah._ Tapi ini justru laki-laki.

 _Kan,_ maksudnya apa coba?

"Hei cantik, selesai melamunnya, hm?"

Bahkan sekarang Taehyung dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara serak dan rendah (dia mengasumsikan ini suara laki-laki) tepat disebelah telinganya, mengatakan bahwa dia cant-

Tunggu dulu.

Tunggu.

Loading...

 _._

15%

.

32%

.

69%

.

81%

.

93%

.

100%

.

 _Loading accomplished._

Dengan horor Taehyung membalikan badan dan-

-oh, hanya si keparat Jeon yang berada sangat dekat dari wajah Taehyung dengan kegiatannya meniup-niup daun teli-

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-"NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Yeah, _accapela_ seorang Kim Taehyung.

 _Merdu_ sekali.

Sedangkan, si Jeon hanya menatap malas orang dihadapannya. _Berlebihan sekali dia,_ batinnya mencibir.

 _Brakk_

Bunyi debuman perpaduan antara tangan dan pintu loker yang saling beradu, menimbulkan suara gema yang cukup keras disekitar koridor.

Taehyung yang mengerti keadaan langsung bungkam saat mendapati sebuah tangan mendarat dengan keras disebelah kiri kepalanya (seolah membatasi ruang gerak Taehyung). Tatapan mengintimidasi itu, entahlah, harusnya dia marah dengan kelakuan kurang ajar si keparat Jeon. Tapi yang ada dia justru terpaku dengan tatapan mata yang seolah berkata, - _tatap mata saya, dan dalam hitungan ketiga anda akan terti-_

Ih, _enggak-enggak._ Maksudnya _ga gitu._

Tatapan mata yang seolah menjerat siapapun untuk tenggelam didalamnya.

Termasuk Taehyung, tentu saja.

Dan dia mengutuk kinerja jantungnya yang berpacu dengan keras di saat melihat bentuk rahang yang sangat tegas, hidung, mata, dan bibir yang-

-ughh, Taehyung harus segera keluar dari situasi ini. Harus!

 _Brakk_

 _._

Habis sudah.

Mati.

Selamat tinggal dunia.

Selamat tinggal para wanita.

Dan selamat menempuh hidup baru.

Oh oke, ini berlebihan. Sangat.

.

Taehyung merasa otaknya sedikit _error_ akibat kinerja jantungnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Ditambah dengan sebuah tangan yang kini sudah bertengger manis di sebelah kanan kepalanya (dan Taehyung yakin si keparat ini memang ingin membatasi ruang geraknya).

 _Heol!_ dia kira Taehyung yang kerennya ampun-ampunan akan takut dengan semua ini begitu?

Hahaha

Haha

Sedikit.

Cuma sedikit, _kok._

Tapi, demi harga diri yang selama ini dia junjung tinggi-tinggi (katakan terima kasih pada ajaran Baekhyun _eomma_ mengenai harga diri) dia akan melawan si Jeon _keparat_ Jungkook ini.

Angkat dagu tinggi-tinggi.

Picingkan mata setipis mungkin (niatnya ingin mengancam orang dihadapannya melalui tatapan, tapi justru terlihat seperti kelilipan).

Angkat kedua tangan disisi pinggang.

Gemeletukkan gigi, untuk membuat lawan dihadapannya gentar (demi tuhan, dia bahkan terlihat seperti orang kedinginan sekarang, benar-benar).

Ah yeah! _perfecto._

Tarik nafas,

Buang.

Tarik nafas,

Buang.

Oke, _this is it._

"Yak, kau keparat! apa yang kau-"

"Dengar."

 _Nyuuutttt_

Dan dengan satu kata yang mengintimidasi, tegas dan dingin yang terdengar disaat bersamaan membuat tembok harga diri yang sudah Taehyung bangun hancur berkeping-keping, tidak berbentuk, sehalus butiran debu yang siap diterbangkan angin.

Hancur sehancur-hancurnya kue cucur yang dihancurin orang hancur.

Menyedihkan.

Taehyung ingin menangis rasanya.

Dia tidak pernah berada diposisi seperti ini sebelumnya. Terdiam tanpa bisa melakukan sesuatu (menjadi pihak yang lemah, menurutnya). Ingin sekali memukul Jungkook, tapi tangannya kaku. Tidak, bukan hanya tangan tapi seluruh tubuhnya.

 _Tuhan, apa yang dia lakukan padaku?_ lirihnya.

Jangan salahkan otak cerdas Taehyung karena saat ini dia telah menemukan satu-satunya cara atau bahkan jalan terakhir agar bisa keluar dari situasi menyebalkan ini.

Baik, jalan terakhir, laksanakan!

Perlahan, setelah berusaha sekeras mungkin mengambil kembali kendali tubuhnya Taehyung bergerak sepelan mungkin.

Pejamkan mata,

Turun kebawah,

Pelan-pelan,

Sedikit lagi,

Lari! la-

 _Duukkkk_

"Ahh."

Taehyung meringis. Demi koleksi _eyeliner_ Baekhyun _eomma,_ dia merasa hidungnya remuk, sengguh.

Sakit sekali.

Harusnya setelah berjongkok dia langsung berlari melewati celah (Taehyung benci sekali mengatakannya) tubuh tinggi pemuda Jeon itu. Tapi malangnya ketika dia membuka mata, hidung mancungnya harus menjadi korban 'kecelakaan' dengan lengan kekar si keparat Jeon.

Oh, hebat. Sekarang mereka berakhir saling berjongkok, saling menatap, dengan Taehyung masih sibuk mengusap hidung berharganya (tapi tatapannya tetap mengarah pada si keparat Jeon, dengan jengkel tentunya).

Setelah menghela nafas panjang Jeon Jungkook si ketua siswa SOMA Seoul akhirnya membuka suara. Tapi kali ini Taehyung mengernyit. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? kenapa nada suaranya manis, bersahabat dan-

-hangat?

"Dengar Taehyung-ie, aku tidak pernah berniat membuat mu takut seperti ini-" jeda sedikit, Jungkook kini semakin mendekat, menyatukan kening mereka sebelum melanjutkan, "-aku mencintaimu. Demi tuhan Taehyung, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Rasanya sesak sekali saat aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh. Bisakah-" jeda lagi, kini dengan kurang ajarnya si

keparat Jeon menggesek-gesekkan hidung mereka disertai senyuman hangat yang sempat membuat Taehyung terpana beberapa detik, dan kembali melanjutkan, "-bisakah aku memilikimu, sayang?"

Taehyung merasa aneh.

Kok seperti ada yang ganjil ya?

Oh, jangan lupakan keadaan hidung mereka yang masih menempel, terlihat sangat intim dan Taehyung sebenarnya agak bergidik merasakan nafas si keparat tepat diatas bibirnya.

Dan ada apa ini sebenarnya? biasanya ketika dia mendapat pernyataan cinta dari pria lain, dia bisa langsung menolak pernyataan itu (dengan sopan pastinya). Tapi kenapa keadaan ini berbeda seperti sebelum-sebelumnya?

Perasaan apa ini?

Kenapa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggilitik perutnya?

Dan lagi, kenapa jantungnya semakin _dugeun dugeun_ dengan kekencangan maksimal? rasanya sakit, tapi-

-menyenangkan?

Lalu, kenapa dia harus merasa bahagia?

Terus, kenapa dia tidak memberontak dengan posisi 'mengerikan' ini?

Aishh! Taehyung merasa dirinya sudah gila.

Setelah kembali menyatukan pikirannya, dia akhirnya membuka suara.

Niat awalnya ingin bertanya dengan lantang.

Tidak lupa disertai senyum _sok_ takjubnya.

Tapi, ketika berada dalam keadaan seperti ini biasanya otak dan mulut Taehyung tidak bisa _sinkron_ (karena dia memiliki kebiasaan berbicara diluar kemauan otak).

Dan yang lebih menyebalkan dari apapun ketika mulutnya benar-benar berkhianat.

"Kau... sungguh-sung... guh?"

Benar kan?

Tidak _sinkron_ sama sekali.

.

Jika Taehyung disuruh menyebutkan nama orang yang menurutnya memiliki gerak reflek paling cepat, maka dia akan dengan lantang meneriakkan,

Jeon _keparat_ Jungkook.

Kenapa dia?

Karena selesai pertanyaan itu terlontar, dengan gerak secepat roket membelah langit, dia langsung berdiri dari posisinya.

Berdiri angkuh.

Pandangan merendahkan.

Bibir mencebik.

Tangan disilang didepan dada.

Dan gelengan kepala yang menggambarkan betapa tragisnya kejadian ini.

Harusnya Taehyung sudah sadar sejak awal.

Ini hanya permainan.

Dan sialnya dia yang berperan sebagai objeknya.

Tangan Taehyung sudah terkepal erat. Bahkan jari-jarinya sampai memutih karena terlalu kuat mengepalkan telapak tangannya.

Wajahnya memerah. Tidak, bukan merona karena malu melainkan karena rasa kesal, marah, dan entah kenapa terselip perasaan seperti-

-kecewa.

Tunggu, untuk apa dia kecewa? bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan melihat rival abadinya melakukan hal _ekstream_ untuk mengelabuinya.

Mungkin dia hanya merasa kesal karena kalah dari si keparat Jeon.

Ya, hanya kesal.

Bukan kecewa.

Cih, menjijikan.

"Kau kira aku bersungguh-sungguh?" nada awalnya kembali, dingin.

Dan Taehyung muak mendengarnya.

Si keparat itu mundur, mengamati Taehyung dengan pandangan kasian. Dan tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun lagi dia berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terduduk di dekat loker (dengan pandangan benci memandang punggung tegap yang menjauh itu).

Dan tanpa Taehyung sadari setetes _liquid_ keluar dari mata indahnya.

.

.

Tapi, jika kita merubah _view_ kearah depan, sesuatu yang jarang ditemui akan terlihat.

Jeon Jungkook.

Putra pemilik yayasan SOMA Seoul.

Ketua siswa.

Dan pangeran sekolah.

Berjalan dengan wajah menunduk serta setetes cairan bening menetes dari kedua matanya.

Jangan lupakan, suara lirih ketika mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama berulang kali.

" _Mianhe_ Taehyung-ah."

.

.

 **TBC or END?**


End file.
